


Meeting The Parents

by anotherfngrl



Series: Alexander Hamilton D/s Verse AUs [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is George Washington & Martha Washington's Adopted Son, Alexander Hamilton is a Mess, Alpha James Madison, Bottom Thomas Jefferson, Dom/sub, F/M, George Washington is a Dad, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, M/M, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Spanking, Strapping, Sub Alexander Hamilton, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherfngrl/pseuds/anotherfngrl
Summary: Alex lets slip that he's in a new relationship, and George and Martha insist on dinner to 'meet' his partners, regardless of how long they've known them.**Note: This is one of my follow up fic to Hamilton For The Holidays. It is an AU of my D/s verse but it does exist in a BDSM universe.**
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & George Washington, Alexander Hamilton & George Washington & Martha Washington, Alexander Hamilton & Martha Washington, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson/James Madison, George Washington/Martha Washington
Series: Alexander Hamilton D/s Verse AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090265
Comments: 23
Kudos: 47





	1. George

**Author's Note:**

> Someone said they liked the parental Washingtons fics, and the OT3 fics, and they wished they could see those two combined. So here we go! Alex tells his parents he's in a relationship fic! It's absolutely AU of the D/s verse, but very fun to write!
> 
> This is a multichapter one, which is why I'm posting the follow up fics individually instead of as a multichaptered set of one shots. I've already posted one called Dinner at Monticello, which is another look at the three of the of them together, and I've been bouncing between ideas, so expect more of these to keep appearing! I haven't figured out a good way to let the readers of the original series know when follow ups get posted.

George doesn’t even know how it happened. Jefferson is on his best behavior, lately. He absolutely hadn’t done anything to antagonize Alex, and it wasn’t one of Alex’s proposals they were discussing. So Alex’s personal attacks had come out of left field. Jefferson had been stunned for a moment before joining in, and Washington and Madison had both been frozen by how  _ abrupt _ it was, and therefore taken a moment to intervene.

He’d ended the meeting, sending Alex to wait for him in his office. Now, he takes a deep breath and follows his surrogate son in, not looking forward to Alex’s mood but determined to get to the bottom of what’s got him behaving so volatilely.

Alex is pacing in front of his desk when he comes in. “Do you have anything to say for yourself before I send you to the corner?” George asks sternly.

Alex looks genuinely shocked. “You can’t- that’s- that’s double jeopardy!” he insists.

“What the hell? Sending you out of the meeting isn’t punishment, Alexander. It’s damage control, before you dig yourself in any deeper,” Washington scolds.

_ “No, _ double jeopardy because Madison is going to bust me too, and it’s not fair I get in trouble twice and Jefferson doesn’t,” he whines.

“You picked a fight, Alex. That’s not the same thing as punishment either,” Washington scolds.

Alex groans, frustrated. He frowns as he says, “No, but my Dom spanking me damn well is.”

“Watch your tone, young man,” George scolds. Then the content of Alex’s complaint hits him.

He does a double take, looking at his surrogate son again. “Your Dom?” he asks.

Alex pales rapidly. “I… did I say that?” he backtracks, physically backing away from Washington.

“Very clearly, son. Now, explain,” George tells him sternly.

“I ummmm….. Well, the thing is, Jefferson’s a lot more palatable when he’s got something to do with his mouth,” Alex says quickly. He physically grimaces when he realizes what he’s just said, and to who.

“Alexander, one more outburst like that and I'm going to wash your mouth out. After we have this conversation, because you’re not going to embarrass me into dropping this. Earlier you were talking about a Dom. Jefferson’s a sub. What’s going on?” he asks seriously.

Alex looks at the floor, awkwardly. Slowly, his face reddens. “It’s a secret,” he says softly.

“A secret you can’t tell me, Alex? That worries me. I don’t want you taken advantage of,” Washington says, concerned.

“James is your friend! He would never,” Alex insists, head coming up sharply in alarm.

George puts his hands on his hips, processing what his protege is telling him. “You… and James and Thomas?” he says quietly.

Alex nods, not meeting his eyes.

“As a one off thing, or…” Washington tries not to show how awkward he feels, even asking the question. But Alex is so hesitant with Doms, so innocent about actual, dynamic based relationships, that he feels like he needs to know.

“I told you he’s my Dom. James, I mean. Tom and I are his subs. Both of us. They say it’s very important I know I’m not a guest anymore, I’m at home. With them, I mean,” Alex says, stumbling over his words.

“Ah,” Washington says. Of everyone, James is exactly the sort of Dom he’s happy to see Alex end up with- so long as he and Thomas are truly getting along. With that thought in mind, he asks, “And you went after Jefferson like that, why? Especially if you and he are involved now. That wasn’t a political disagreement. That was pettiness.”

“Knox said something to me when we took a break about how long it’s been since Tom and I ‘went at it’. I didn’t want him getting any ideas, so I picked a fight,” Alex shrugs.

“Don’t do that, Alex,” George says. “Don’t panic and lash out. Talk to your partners. Make plans for how to keep your secret, and above all, you’ve got to communicate, son. Because Tom was shocked as all hell when you went off on him in there, and I’d have said hurt, too, and that kind of attack from someone you care for cuts deep.”

Alex winces. “I screwed up,” he admits. “How do I fix it, sir?” he asks. “I don’t know what to do.” He sits heavily on the settee, regretful.

George sits beside him. “You tell them you made a mistake, and you explain why. Don’t try to excuse what you did. Apologize, and accept whatever punishment James gives you. And I assume you’ll all be busy tonight, but Martha and I will expect all three of you for supper, tomorrow.”

Alex splutters. “Why?” he asks.

“Well, I don’t think you want me asking James what his intentions with my son are over policy briefs, do you?” George says, nudging their shoulders together.

“Oh, God,” Alex sighs. “Even though you know them, you want to do the whole ‘meet the parents’ thing?”

Washington smiles, getting to his feet. “Absolutely. Now, we’re done for the day. Go find your lovers and go home.”

Alex stands, hugging his father impulsively before rushing out the door. He’s like that, with affection- sometimes he doesn’t know how to show it, but when he does, he runs away, like he’s afraid of being caught doing something he shouldn’t. George shakes his head, watching him fondly. Alex is just full of surprises.


	2. Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex goes home to his partners, and they deal with the way he behaved during the Cabinet meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't really any of the other versions of them, but it's definitely got a little bit of brat!Alex peeking out. Which, let's be real, he's kind of a brat sometimes in canon. This fic is also on track to be pretty spanking heavy, FYI. I am an angst&hurt/comfort machine.

They always leave separately, to avoid drawing suspicion, but the plan was to meet at Thomas’ house this evening, so that’s where Alex goes. His palms are clammy as he walks up to the door, suddenly afraid they won’t let him in. But the servant who answers the door smiles and says, “They’re in the parlor, sir. They are waiting on you for supper, I believe.”

Alex nods his thanks absently, wiping his hands awkwardly on his pants as he slowly walks into the parlor. “Hey,” he says quietly, finding Thomas sprawled across the settee and James standing by the bar, pouring himself a drink.

“I have to admit, I wondered if you were coming,” James says.

“I thought I’d just been dumped in a Cabinet meeting,” Tom agrees. “Wait, did you dump me, but you’re here to really rub it in? Or see if you can hang on to James, separately?” he asks.

“I told Washington about us,” Alex says, too quickly. The words all rush together.

Thomas falls back into the arm of the settee, looking stunned.

James closes his mouth, then opens it again to ask, “Today?”

“I didn’t mean to. He wanted to know why I’d gone off on Tom and the whole thing just… spilled out. We have to go to dinner at the Washingtons’ tomorrow. That is. I mean, if you still want me, I can go-” Alex offers, all in a rush.

“Sit,” James says firmly. Tom swings his legs off of the settee, making room, and Alex settles stiffly against the opposite arm. “Now, what did you tell George, and why does he want us over for dinner?” James asks, handing Alex a glass of the red wine the other two are drinking. He sips it nervously, fidgeting with the glass.

“I told him… about us. And how Knox was commenting on Tom and I not fighting as much and I got scared he’d realize something was up, so I was an ass. It’s not an excuse! I’m not making excuses. But that’s why I panicked,” Alex explains.

“There are better ways to keep our relationship a secret,” James scolds.

“Or at least  _ read me in _ next time. I was holding back my best stuff, not wanting to go too far. I could’ve really made a show of it,” Tom grouses.

“And you’d be in more trouble than you’re in,” James says sternly. Alex looks at him, surprised.

“But I started it!” he insists.

“And Tom continued it. So yes, the lion’s share of the blame is yours, Alex, but Tom shouldn’t have let himself be pulled in. Aside from hurting each other, it didn’t reflect well on either of you professionally,” James scolds them both.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m sorry,” Alex says quietly.

Tom looks at him seriously. “”If you weren’t really saying it because you meant it… I didn’t enjoy it. I don’t appreciate being treated like shit. But I guess I get it,” he admits.

“We’ll talk about an actual plan for the Cabinet this weekend. They’ve watched you two fight for so long, we probably do need to do something to distract them. But tearing into each other isn’t the solution.  _ That, _ we’ll be discussing after dinner,” James tells them.

“And tomorrow we’ll have dinner with the Washingtons,” Tom says. “Why? They know both of us. Hell, I stayed with them when I first got to New York, until I found this place.”

“The General said it was either that or asking James his intentions with me over policy briefs,” Alex admits.

“George is protective of you. I respect that. And I’m happy to assure him I care about you and only want what’s best for you. And with that in mind, I’d better feed the two of you before we get into anything else. Let’s have supper,” James says, leading them all into the dining room and letting the housekeeper know they’re ready for the meal.

Dinner goes much too quickly for Alex’s liking, and before he knows it he and Tom are standing in front of James’ desk like a couple of naughty children.

“Alexander, I’m disappointed in you. Whether you said what you did to hurt Tom or not, you should’ve known it would be hurtful to hear. Especially from you. And on top of that, you don’t go around trying to solve our problems yourself, you talk to us both when there’s an issue. And Thomas, I don’t care who starts the fight, it’s your choice to join in, and it’s never the right one,” James scolds seriously.

James keeps implements that they use exclusively for punishment in the desk, and he opens the drawer now, pulling out a small strap Alex hasn’t seen before. Thomas’ eyes widen slightly at the sight of it. “Now,” James continues, “Most of what went wrong today lies at Alexander’s feet. So Alex, you’re going to take this and go stand in the corner and wait for me, while I deal with Thomas,” he instructs.

Alex nods, feelings tears stinging the back of his throat. He grabs the strap quickly and retreats to the corner, where he listens as James gets Thomas ready for  _ his _ punishment.

Tom, from the sound of things, has gotten off with only a hand spanking. That doesn’t make it any easier to listen to the other man being punished, knowing it never would’ve happened if he hadn’t picked a totally unnecessary fight. Alex feels terrible. He’s crying by the time James calls him out of the corner, and he wipes his eyes before turning to face them.

Tom is still a little teary, himself, though James took the time to comfort him before he called Alex. Alex desperately wants to hug the other sub, but given that this whole mess is his fault, he’s not sure it would be welcome.

Tom solves that for him by pulling him close and kissing his hair. “You know, if I didn’t love you I wouldn’t care nearly as much when you call me names,” he tells Alex, who freezes.

They haven’t… said that word, between the two of them. Obviously, Thomas and James have been saying it for years. And James has murmured it softly into Alex’s skin, comforting him after a scene or praising him for various things, and Alex has, tentatively, said it back. But he’s never said it to Tom, and until now, Tom hasn’t either.

“I love you too, so much,” Alex declares quickly into Tom’s collarbone, like if he thinks about it too long he might lose his nerve.

He hears the smile in Thomas’ voice. “Then we can handle anything. Including meeting your parents,” Tom teases. He pats Alex on the bottom, pushing him gently toward James. “Good luck,” he tells the younger sub.

James takes the strap when he offers it, setting it aside for the time being. “Tom, you may wait upstairs in our room, or in the corner,” James instructs.

“You made him stay,” Tom points out, surprised.

“You wouldn’t have been in trouble if Alex hadn’t started the fight. I wanted him to remember that. You didn’t start anything,” James explains.

Tom hesitates. “Alex, do you want me to stay or go?”

Alex thinks about how miserable he’d been, listening to Thomas’ pained noises. “Go get the bed warm for us?” he suggests hopefully. Tom nods, turning to go upstairs.

“He’d have stayed if you wanted him,” James tells him curiously.

“I think listening might be worse… I didn’t like hearing him hurting. Didn’t think he’d like it either,” Alex admits.

“That was thoughtful. More like the Alex I know, than the fit earlier,” James says.

Alex nods, biting his lip. “I was so scared of Knox realizing… I didn’t think about Tom taking any of it seriously,” he admits. “I should’ve.”

“Yes, you should have. You also should have come to us with your concerns. One of us is never as strong or as clever as  _ all of us,” _ James scolds.

“Am I in trouble for telling the General, too? I should’ve asked first,” Alex realizes.

“No, Alex. He’s family. We’ve all agreed that we each tell our family as much as we’re comfortable with. Tom’s daughter knows. Dolley and Eliza both know. Your parents knowing is absolutely fine, even if we do work with your father,” James assures him.

“I don’t call him that,” Alex says quickly. “Even at home. Mama M is, well, Mama M. But Washington’s the General.”

James nods. “Understood. Regardless, I’m glad you let the General know. He’s important to you, and I want you to feel like this is something safe, and real. Something you  _ can _ tell your family about.”

Alex nods. “I love you both. Truly. I’m sorry I jeopardized that, over a moment of panic.”

“You did no such thing,” James tells him sternly. “I’m about to strap your bottom for being thoughtless and hurtful, and not coming to us when you had a problem. But none of that, not one instant of what happened, has in any way changed how  _ either _ of us feels about you. You should know, when Tom thought you were panic-dumping us, we’d agreed to fight for you. We weren’t going to let you go that easily,”

Alex smiles tremulously. “Thank you,” he whispers.

“Now, I know Washington doesn’t let you off scot free when he sends you to wait in his office,” James tells him.

Alex realizes James thinks he’s already been punished, somehow. He rushes to correct him. “I told him you’d undoubtedly spank me, when I got home. He didn’t do anything,” he admits.

“Thank you for telling me, Alex. You could’ve gotten off lighter, if you’d lied, and I’d never have known. I appreciate the honesty,” James tells him gently. Alex ducks his head, warmed by the praise.

“Now, take down your clothing for me, please, and we’ll put this behind us,” James tells him, gentle but firm, the way he always is when one or both of the subs is in trouble. Alex is steadier, under James’ quiet gentleness, than he’d ever imagined being with a Dom who’s about to beat him.

No, not beat. James has never and will never  _ beat _ him, Alex knows. But his Dom does punish him, to put whatever mistakes he’s made behind him, and help them all move forward. And Alex has to admit he feels better after a punishment.

Now, he peels off his outer layers, setting them aside so he can get at his braces and lowering his breeches and underwear. James carefully helps him into place, then reminds him, “I’m spanking you for lashing out at Tom, and hurting him because you were upset. And for letting your fear push you into behaving badly instead of bringing it to us, so we could help. Next time, I expect you to talk to us  _ before _ you lose your head.”

Alex nods, and James begins spanking him by hand, warming his backside with steady, relentless spanks. Alex has a high pain tolerance, but he can’t help shifting around a little, uncomfortable, as the spanking continues.

“Owww,” he whines softly.

“I know, baby. But this is what happens, when you lash out instead of talking,” James scolds, continuing to spank.

He’d already been near tears when they started, so when James adds, “And Tom got a spanking just like this for the things he said to you, when you provoked him,” he dissolves into noisy tears.

James gives his sitspots a final, sharp dose of spanks while Alex squirms miserably across his lap. Finally, he stops, but the relief is short lived.

“Now, since you started the fight for no real reason, and didn’t talk to us when you were scared, you need a little more than just a hand spanking, don’t you?” James asks him sternly.

Alex cries, but he makes himself nod in miserable agreement. “I deserve a strapping,” he confesses sadly.

“Tom hates this thing,” James says conversationally, laying the strap lightly across Alex’s sore bottom. “He says it stings like fury, But it’s so light I can just keep spanking, over and over, so it feels like it’ll never end.”

Alex very quickly decides he agrees with Thomas. The first layer of stinging licks covers his bottom in angry heat, like he’s being attacked by bees. And it only gets worse, when James starts over at the top of his bottom.

“Noooo, please, it hurts,” Alex cries, undone by the sting in a way he never would be by a heavier implement.

“I know, baby, it’s supposed to,” James tells him, which is paradoxically comforting, even as his Dom continues to bring the strap down on his sore bottom. Alex is hurting, yes, but James knows, and he’s decided it’s necessary. That means all Alex has to do is accept the burning licks, and he does his best to take them.

He can’t keep himself still, though. His hips twist without his permission, his bottom jerking away from the strap any way it can think to go. James adjusts to trap Alex’s legs between his own and just keeps spanking.

Alex is gasping with his tears by the time his Dom stops. He’s sore and sorry and miserable, and he cries as James tells him, “Okay, baby, come on, we’re done, you did it, it’s over.”

He clings contentedly in James’ lap for a long moment, once the spanking is done. When he’s mostly through crying, he takes a deep, shuddery breath.

“Better?” James asks.

Alex considers this and nods. He does feel better. Well, his butt doesn’t. But the rest of him feels much better, for having put today’s mistakes behind them.

“Good,” James says, kissing his forehead. Alex hums happily, leaning into the touch, and makes an unhappy noise when James shifts to help him stand up. “No fussing, now. We’re going upstairs to Tom,” James promises.

Alex hops up willingly after that, but he fusses when James stops him to help him pull his underwear and breeches back up. “Oww,” he complains, trying to pull away from James.

He gets a smack on one vulnerable cheek, which instantly freezes him. “You’ve got to put your clothes on, so we can go upstairs. You don’t want to run into a servant, walking around bare bottomed, do you?” James reasons.

“You smacked me,” Alex accuses sadly.

“You were fussing instead of listening,” James reminds him. “Do you need more?” he offers, when Alex glares balefully.

“No,” Alex sighs, settling for quiet discontent as James redresses him, handing him his waistcoat and jacket to carry and putting away the strap.

“If you need help dropping the sulk, you can go right back over my knee when we get upstairs,” James offers.

Alex blanches. “I’m sorry! I just… I’ll stop.”

“You’re not used to someone calling you on your behavior,” James explains as they head upstairs. “It’s jarring, and it’s an adjustment. I understand, I’m just not going to let you get away with anything.”

Tom is waiting for them in the bedroom, and he comes immediately to kiss them both when they walk in. Then he brushes Alex’s hair back from his face. “Oh, Princess. Was Jemmy mean to you?” he asks, cuddling the other sub close.

“I gave him exactly what he needed,” James says. “Though if you’re going to carry on like that, maybe I didn’t give  _ you _ enough,” he teases.

Tom shakes his head, keeping Alex’s head tucked under his chin. “I’m fine, I assure you. But our poor baby just met that evil strap for the first time-”

“Not a baby,” Alex whines from where he’s pressed into Thomas’ chest.

“Does that mean you don’t want me to help you get ready for bed and pet you until you fall asleep?” Tom asks, raising a curious eyebrow.

“I am absolutely the baby,” Alex responds, changing his tune with alacrity. He loves it when Thomas dotes on him, if he’s honest with himself.

James smiles fondly at the two of them. “Let’s get ready for bed,” he tells Alex. Tom changed while he was waiting on them, and he keeps his promise, gently undressing Alex and helping him into his nightshirt.

Tom whistles when he sees Alex’s bottom. “You poor thing,” he says, giving the hot skin a gentle rub. Alex arches away.

“Don’t!” he whines. “That’s not fair, I already got spanked, I’m supposed to be forgiven,” he tells Tom, crossing his arms in a sulk.

“Tom, don’t get him all stirred up,” James warns.

Thomas kisses Alex’s nose. The other sub endeavors to keep glaring at him, until Tom assures him, “I’m sorry, Princess, I thought rubbing would help. I won’t touch anymore.”

Now Alex feels guilty. He looks down at the ground. “I got spanked for being mean to you. You can touch if you want,” he allows.

Thomas helps him into his nightshirt before he answers. “If me rubbing doesn’t feel good, I don’t want to. I’m not mad at you, baby. James spanked you, and that’s good enough for me. Now I get to help take care of you. I only want to touch you in ways that feel good, sweetheart.”

Alex looks up at him, endearingly hopeful. “Play with my hair?” he requests.

“Absolutely. Let’s get you tucked into bed,” Tom says. He guides Alex to settle on his stomach, his upper body curled across Tom. James slides in on Thomas’ other side, wrapping an arm around them both as Tom strokes Alex’s hair.

“My sweet boys,” James says, smiling at them both. They grin at him, pleased, and Tom continues running his hands through Alex’s hair as they all fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm creating a new series for the AU's spawned by Hamilton For The Holidays (and any other AUs I write for the verse, I suppose). That was a great suggestion! Thanks, cloudyfoots! So these are being removed from the regular series and being moved there, though the first chapter of the "Alex and Aaron try roleplay" fic will also drop today in the main series. (I told you guys I'd been working on all of these follow ups!)


	3. Martha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the meet the parents dinner. Martha has questions for Alex's new partners, as does George. Things... Do not go as smoothly as they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, there *is* spanking in this chapter.

Martha Washington is very excited about dinner. She’s always thrilled to have Alex at their table, of course. She doesn’t get to see nearly as much of him as George does, although she insists he visit regularly for meals. But she’s wanted Alexander to settle down with a nice Dom.

And she knows James is a good man. That’s not what she’s worried about, with Alex’s choice of partner. They’re both good people, and old friends of the Washingtons’.

But Alex has always been volatile, and Thomas winds him up like nobody else. She worries whether James is really equipped to handle that level of emotional outbursts, regularly. Thomas isn’t exactly sedate, himself. James has always been the quieter, more reserved of the two. She hopes the combination of the two subs won’t prove to be too much for him. She hopes her sweet boy won’t be left out in the cold if it is.

She channels all of that worry into organizing the servants to prepare a fantastic meal. She chooses good wines, has new centerpieces put together, and selects a menu of Alex’s favorite foods. Tonight is important, and will be treated accordingly.

With that thought in mind, though he doesn’t often change for supper at home, she sends George to freshen up when he gets in. She’s put on a lovely dove grey silk for the evening, and George kisses her on his way upstairs. “You look stunning,” he says. “You know the boys won’t have had time to change, right? They’ll be coming over from work.”

“That’s quite alright. I just want them to see how seriously we take meeting Alexander’s partners. It’s very important that they’re good to him. He’s been so reluctant to find someone, I don’t know what it would do to him if they weren’t as committed as he is,” she frets.

“Martha, I don’t actually know how committed he is. James assures me they’ll all be here, but we haven’t talked about their relationship, and Alex let it slip or I’d never even have known,” he reminds her.

“I know. But our Alexander doesn’t do anything casually, George. Tell me I’m wrong,” she challenges.

“He doesn’t,” George agrees. “And for him to agree to dinner, this is definitely important to him.”

“Then it had better be important to them,” she insists, then lets her husband go upstairs to change.

He comes back down in steel grey to match her lighter shade- a clear difference from the black he wears for work. “Will I pass muster?” he teases, giving her a turn.

“Handsome, dependable, and trustworthy. All qualities everyone knows Alexander’s father possesses, and all qualities I hope to see from his Dom tonight,” Martha says.

“James is a good man, Mama M. He’ll take good care of your baby boy,” George assures her.

There’s a knock on the door. One of the maids goes to answer it. George checks his watch. “They’re punctual, which is a good sign,” he reports.

They go to the parlor to receive their guests- and are surprised when only Alex and James appear. “Mama M, stunning, as always,” Alex tells her. He clings, when he hugs her, and she squeezes him back reassuringly. So he’s nervous about tonight, too. And there’s no sign of his other partner.

“Mrs. Washington, lovely to see you,” James says, bowing over her hand when her son releases her. He’s gone back to formality, where they’ve always been friendly. A sign that he takes this seriously, and realizes it’s not just a dinner between friends.

She curtsies, smiling at him. “You can still call me Martha, James,” she allows. “Provided you treat my Alexander well.”

“I fully intend to, ma’am.” James pulls Alex back to his side. It looks less territorial than it does like genuine affection, and possibly James feeling a bit unsure and wanting reassurance. It makes her smile.

“Now, I thought I was expecting three of you for supper,” Martha points out.

Alex looks down and away, not meeting her eyes. “Thomas will be along soon,” James assures her.

“He didn’t have any further to go than the rest of us,” George points out, surprised.

“He had one other thing he wanted to do. Oh!” James remembers the bottle he’s holding in his hand. “From the three of us,” he says, offering it to the Washingtons.

George takes it, showing her the label. It’s a variety they’d enjoyed at Monticello during a visit once. So from Thomas’ wine cellar, almost certainly. But giving it from the three of them, including their son, not just from the guests, was the right tone to take. She smiles brightly at James.

“Thank you very much,” she says. “It will go perfectly with the beef.”

George takes it to open it so it can breathe as she inquires, “And where is your third partner?”

“He just needed to take care of something, really quick, Mama M. He’ll be here soon,” Alex assures her, picking up on her disapproval. “We’d have waited for him, but we didn’t want to be late.”

James has just opened his mouth to add an explanation of his own when the maid opens the parlor door to admit Thomas, who is carrying a large bouquet of flowers.

“Apologies for my tardiness, ma’am. I simply couldn’t show up at Alexander’s mother’s home empty handed, and I’m afraid we all worked for lunch and I’ve only just had a moment to run out and get these,” he says, offering her the flowers.

“They’re lovely. But what’s this about working through lunch? Alexander needs to eat. If you lot aren’t looking after him, I’ll have to start sending him lunches with George’s again,” she worries.

“I assure you he ate, madam. I pressed the sandwich into his hand myself. And threatened to put it in his mouth if he didn't stop talking long enough to eat it. I only meant I didn’t have time for a leisurely walk to the flower seller, as we were working while we ate. My apologies,” Thomas says.

“Do you often encourage your subs to work through meals, James?” she asks sternly. Thomas winces, shooting his Dom an apologetic look.

“No, ma’am. Well, not dinner. The only way we can really have lunch together at the office, given our known differences in opinion, is if we frame it as a meeting. And today, we were all a little anxious about being on time,” he squeezes Alex’s hand gently, a subtle gesture of comfort she almost certainly wasn’t meant to see. It makes it clear just who was worried about their arrival and impressions today, and clears up how Thomas got left behind- Alex is worried, poor thing, “So we were all working hard to make sure we’d have our desks cleared by five.”

“Well, I suppose I can’t fault you for wanting to impress me, and these flowers really are lovely, Thomas, dear,” she says, smiling at all of them.

Alex smiles back weakly. George has returned, and he looks all of them over. “Who needs a drink?” he offers.

The boys all accept wine, but Martha threads her arm through Alex’s before his father can pass him a glass. “Alex, dear, why don’t you help me get these in water, and we’ll put them in here?” she suggests, tugging him out of the room.

As soon as they’re alone in the dining room, she sets the flowers on the table, taking his hands. Alex looks incredibly nervous. “Breathe, baby boy. Everything’s alright,” she assures him.

“You don’t like them. Or you don’t think I should be with them. Or not both of them. Or… it’s my fault we left Thomas, James said you’d understand if we were a couple of minutes late but I was panicking, and Tom said he’d follow, James didn’t want me getting upset,” Alex explains.

She squeezes his hands. “They’re both lovely, and they certainly seem fond of you, Alex. I’ll admit I have a few concerns, mainly about you and Thomas and the fireworks two personalities with such spark might cause, but so far I’m very pleased with both of them. And Thomas has certainly showed up intending to wow- he remembered a wine we enjoyed several years ago, when we visited. And the flowers are lovely,” she assures her son.

Alex bites his lips, but nods. “I might love them, Mama M,” he admits softly. “I only told them yesterday.”

She smiles. “I’m so glad, sweetheart. So glad you’ve found someone- two someones- who make you happy.”

“How do I know if it’s really love?” Alex asks.

“Do you feel safer, when you’re with them?” Alex nods. “Do you look for them to share it, when something good happens?” He looks surprised, then nods again. “Does it ache in your chest, when one of them is unhappy or hurt and you can’t fix it?” Alex nods, but looks down.

“Sometimes, I’m why they’re unhappy,” he admits. “I hurt them both, yesterday, and dragged Tom into trouble with me.”

“George told me you two had a fight, in a Cabinet meeting,” she says, giving him the space to explain.

“Tom thought I was breaking up with them? James just thought I was freaking out, I think. But we both said things we shouldn’t have, and James spanked us. Me worse, because I did start it all. But his big thing wasn’t ‘be nice’, it was ‘talk to us when you get upset’ instead,” Alex explains.

“Your Dom is a very smart man,” Martha smiles.

“And even though I was a jerk, Tom was so gentle with me. I thought he’d be mad, or vindictive. But he wasn’t,” Alex confides.

“That’s very good to hear,” Martha assures him. “I’m happy you’re with people you really feel good about, Alex, and it sounds like they’re both good for you,” she says, hugging her son tightly.

She kisses his forehead. “Now, let’s get these in some water, and get back to our men,” she teases.

“Mama M!” Alex whines, embarrassed by her teasing, letting her guide him to the china hutch, where she selects a vase. They take it into the kitchen to fill it, then return to the parlor, where James Madison is watching as Thomas says something that makes George throw his head back and laugh.

Alex fetches their drinks, bringing her hers, and they sit together on the settee. James drifts closer to settle a warm hand on Alex’s shoulder, and Martha smiles secretly into her drink. It’s good, that James wants to be close to Alex casually. It’s a very good sign.

She’s feeling good about her son’s partners by the time they head into the dining room for supper. They both clearly adore him, and he may be nervous about tonight but he’s also clearly thriving under their attention. Dinner is companionable and easy, and she can’t stop smiling- it’s so nice, seeing Alexander happy.

She’s not sure quite when things shift. George is asking about these new lunch meetings the three of them are having, and James is talking about how they’ve all realized the value of a different perspective, and how mostly they just throw around ideas, when Thomas cuts a glare across the table at Alex and makes a very pointed remark about ‘kicking around thoughts’.

She looks between them- Thomas looks decidedly unhappy, and Alex is smirking in a way that usually means he’s up to something.

“Alex gets a kick out of finding holes in my logic,” Tom says, his easy tone going frustrated even as he’s continuing to participate in the conversation, but he’s shooting his Dom a clear, frustrated message. Alex smirks again.

Martha abruptly realizes what’s happening. Alex is sitting across from Thomas. “Alexander, are you kicking your partner under the table?” she demands.

Alex looks wide eyed, dropping his fork. He doesn’t defend himself, though.

To her surprise, Thomas does. “I don’t know that he meant to, it was no big deal, really,” the other sub insists.

“You’ve mentioned it twice,” Martha points out. “Coded, but you were trying to get James’ attention to help without alerting us something was wrong.”

Thomas won’t lie to her, so he falls silent. “Alexander, a word, please?” Martha requests pleasantly.

George is looking shocked and concerned, as is James, but the latter shakes it off, speaking at last. “I’ll get to the bottom of this later, Martha, I promise,” he assures her.

“Oh, I’m sure you will. And I’m sure you’ll have something to say about one of your subs picking on the other at dinner. But I also have something serious to say about my son tormenting my guests at my dinner table, so Alexander and I will be right back,” she says, putting her napkin down in her chair as she gets to her feet.

A stunned Alex stands automatically, following her.

She takes him into the kitchen, asking the cook and the serving girl to give them a moment. Dinner is already served, and the dessert course won’t go out until they’re done. Alex won’t meet her eyes, once they’re alone.

“Why were you kicking Thomas?” she asks.

“He was being a show off,” Alex complains.

“He’s trying to make a good impression. On your parents,” Martha reminds him.

“He wants you to like him more than me,” Alex counters.

Martha stares at him. “You can’t actually believe that’s possible. Or that Thomas would be foolish enough to try.”

“I don’t know what kinds of wine you like,” Alex confesses.

She smiles. “You do, actually. You like the same kinds, because your father taught you about good wine, and he very clearly influenced your palate. You just don’t realize some of the things you picked up from us.”

Alex considers this. “He’s from Virginia,” he reminds her.

“Yes, and I’ve always thought highly of his family, and James’. But neither of them would ever have been part of our family, except that they’re becoming part of yours. We’re their in-laws, dear. In addition to George being their boss. I think they’re more than a little frightened of us, under the circumstances,” she explains.

Alex looks chagrined. “And I just embarrassed them, didn’t I?”

“I can’t speak for James and Thomas. But I know I am embarrassed, that my son behaved so badly toward my guests,” she scolds.

Alexander wilts. “Sorry, Mama M,” he says quietly.

“I think you need a good reminder of the manners I expect of you, before we go back in,” she tells him sternly, fetching the heavy wooden spoon she uses on the rare times where Alexander needs her to step in to correct his behavior.

Alex pales. “Mama…. James is gonna spank me later,” he tells her.

“He’d better. You absolutely shouldn’t get away with treating one of your partners like that,” she tells him sternly. “I’d think far less of him if he let you off.”

“And I got spanked yesterday. Strapped, actually.” Alex’s hands creep behind him to shield his bottom.

“And you’re about to get this reminder about manners without your breeches, if you keep trying to talk your way out of it,” Mama M scolds, tapping the spoon against her palm. Alex gasps, and he doesn’t argue again. “Now, let’s get your spanking taken care of,” she tells him sternly. “Bend over the table,” she tells her naughty boy.

“Mama, I’m already so sore,” he whines.

“Then this will be an extra good reminder. You clearly weren’t sore enough that it had any effect on your behavior,” she scolds. “And I told you no more arguing. Breeches down,” she tells him.

Alex opens his mouth to defend himself, then thinks better of it. Which is good- she’s sure he doesn’t want the spoon bare. Especially when he bends over the table, breeches at his ankles, and she smooths his underwear out before they begin.

She can see the faint pinkness through the light fabric, and Alex feels warm as he fights not to shift away from her touch. He obviously did have a good dose of James’ strap, last night. Her poor, naughty, tender bottomed boy.

She puts a steadying hand on his back, lifting the spoon and bringing it down with a snap. Alex’s whole body jerks. She’s only given him a few spanks when he begins to cry, even though she’s not landing them particularly hard. She decides to take mercy on him, and shifts her target area for the rest of the spanking to the backs of his thighs. Alex’s feet dance as he tries not to kick, hips wiggling against the steady, if brief, spanking. When she finishes with the spoon, she puts it aside, but doesn’t let him up.

Instead, she peppers his aching bottom with quick, hard swats with her hand as she tells him, “And you do not argue with me about your spankings, young man. I shouldn’t need to pull you out of dinner, at your age, to warm your bottom. But I assure you, if your behavior has reached that point, no amount of whining is going to get you out of a good spanking. All your fussing did was earn you more spanks on your sore little bottom.”

“I’m sorry, Mama M, I’m sorry!” he cries miserably.

She gives him one more good crack with her palm, centered low across his sit spots. He jerks, crying miserably. She shifts to rubbing his back, giving him a moment to calm down. As his tears taper off, she helps him off and gets his breeches pulled back into place. Once he’s redressed, she pulls Alex into a hug.

“All forgiven, sweet boy. But I don’t want to see any more of that naughtiness, am I understood?” she tells him sternly.

“Yes, Mama,” Alex sniffles. “I’m sorry.”

“Now, we’re going to go back and finish dinner, and you are going to treat those poor men like you love them. You absolutely do not need to compete with your partners for our approval, dear, there’s just no contest,” she promises Alex, squeezing him tight again.

“Yes, ma’am,” he agrees, scrubbing a sleeve across his face as he steps back. 

She tuts, finding a soft cloth napkin and dipping it in the pitcher of water they keep on the counter to gently clean the tear tracks from his face. “Poor sweet boy,” she says, cleaning him up. “But we’re done with that naughtiness now, and I’ve had them make ice cream for dessert, so that’ll be a nice treat, won’t it?” she assures her poor, sore little one.

Alex smiles at that. “You did all my favorites,” he notes.

“I did. Because regardless of who brought me flowers or remembered a wine your father particularly enjoyed, you are the most important person at this dinner to me,” she assures him.

“Tom is trying really hard,” Alex admits. “He knows… some of the things we’ve said to each other, they might make you guys think this is a bad idea. He says even if he isn’t my Dom, he considers it his responsibility to take care of me, and he wants you to know he will.”

“From everything I’ve seen, I’ve been impressed. With both of them. But only so long as they really make you happy, Alex. That’s the most important thing,” she tells him, stroking his hair back off of his face.

“They do, Mama M. They really do,” he assures her, taking her hand when she offers it and letting her lead him back into the dining room.

He stops in the doorway, though. “I’m sorry,” he tells the room. “I- this is a little weird for me, and I was- I shouldn’t have been messing with Thomas. Or disrupting dinner,” he apologizes.

Martha squeezes his hand, proud. George gives him a supportive nod, and Thomas shoots him a concerned look, standing up to hug him tightly. “We’re okay, Princess,” he whispers in Alex’s ear, obviously thinking Martha can’t hear. She barely bites back her chuckle at the silly nickname.

“We’ll worry about it at home, Alexander. For now, come join us. Everything’s alright,” James assures him. Not excusing him- it’s clear he intends to handle Alex’s behavior privately. But the Dom is reassuring him, so he knows they’re all okay, in the meantime.

And she hadn’t told him to apologize, so she’s extra proud of Alex. Apparently, James and Thomas are good for him.

The rest of the meal passes without incident. Alex is the last to hug her goodbye, and he clings tightly for a long moment. “Love you, Mama M. Thank you,” he says softly, before taking James’ hand and letting himself be steered into a waiting carriage to go home.

Martha smiles at her husband, leaning against his chest as they watch their son and his lovers leave. It’s not strange to her that Alex said ‘thank you’- she’s fairly sure she knows what he means. Alex has never stopped being grateful to have a home, and parents who care enough to fuss over him being in a new relationship. She’s just glad the one he’s found himself in is one she can enthusiastically approve of.

“I think they’re going to be okay,” she tells George, as the carriage disappears around a corner.

“I do, too,” he tells her.

“I’m still going to start sending snacks with you for all of them, occasionally. They could all do with a little extra fussing,” she decides. George laughs, pulling her close, and they go back inside, content that Alex is in good hands.


	4. James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of dinner goes off uneventfully, then James takes his subs home.

There’s no undue tension throughout the rest of dinner, thankfully. James can’t imagine what on earth possessed Alex to  _ kick _ Thomas at the dinner table, but Martha did manage to settle him down, and they got through the meal in pleasant conversation.

George took the opportunity of his wife and son’s absence to quiz them on their intentions in the relationship, and he’d seemed satisfied by their commitment. Tom had been especially eloquent, explaining that it’s not a matter of sharing his Dom so much as of finding the missing piece of their lives.

Now, he steers that missing piece toward his office, pausing at the door to tell his subs, “I think Thomas needs to come in with us. He deserves an explanation.” He doesn’t usually have one of them present while he punishes the other, unless they’re both at fault for whatever the spanking is for. But this is the second time in as many days Alex has gone after Tom, and he’s worried his older sub is feeling attacked and hurt.

Alex nods, not meeting his eyes. Tom looks worried, but stays quiet for now and follows obediently.

“Alex, were you actually kicking Tom, under the table? Seriously?” James asks first. That’s what Martha had surmised was going on, but he wants to be sure, before they continue.

“Yeah,” Alex confesses quietly.

“Why?” James asks, completely confused by the choice.

“He was being  _ charming,” _ Alex says, like that’s an explanation. Before James can ask what the hell that has to do with anything, Tom pipes up.

“I was terrified the Washingtons were going to announce they didn’t want me anywhere near their precious son!” Thomas exclaims, shocked. “I made a crack once to James about you not having had anybody to teach you better, when you’d done something rude. It was over the line, uncalled for. I was angry, and I was venting. Long before we were together. But Washington overheard it, and before James could even respond he came over and informed me you do, in fact, have parents who are very fond and very protective of you, and  _ my _ parents would be ashamed if they were alive to hear me talk about another person that way. Then he very transparently told James that he thought  _ someone _ should do something serious about my attitude, and warned me that if my judgement was so bad as to think that was an okay thing to say about anybody, especially at work, maybe he’d made a mistake hiring me.”

James remembers that day vividly. It  _ had _ been an out and out cruel, beyond excusable thing to say about a man because of a petty disagreement, bringing his orphan status into it. After he’d calmed Thomas down from his utter panic about Washington being so clearly furious with him, Thomas had written, and delivered, a very formal apology to the President for his conduct and James had taken him home and paddled him soundly.

He hadn’t thought about the incident again- Thomas had pulled back from the more personal taunts with Alex permanently, afterwards, and he suspects that first step away from out and out animosity is actually what paved the way for their relationship.

But of course Thomas thought of it, when this dinner was suggested. Of course his poor sub has been panicking over the Washingtons’ disapproval and what it would mean for their love.

“What exactly did you say about me?” Alex asks.

Tom winces. He looks at James, silently pleading, and responds, “Please don’t make me tell you. It wasn’t something I really believed, or something I’d have said to anyone but Jemmy, ever. It was just bad luck Washington heard me. It’s probably the most uncalled for thing I ever said about anyone, Alex, that’s why I stepped back and really looked at how I was treating you, and realized I needed to do better. Washington’s disapproval and James paddling me for it made me take a long look at myself and I didn’t like who I was becoming,” he confesses.

Alex takes a deep breath. “I guess we all saw today that I’m not always the me I want to be either,” he admits. “I always wondered why you started being nicer to me. Betsy said you were flirting,” he snorts, as if the idea is unbelievable. Given how things have ended up, it’s a strange reaction.

“Not at first, but the more time I spent around you  _ not _ fighting with you… yeah. I saw you in a whole new light,” Thomas admits.

Alex nods quickly. “Okay. Okay. I don’t need to know. It’s probably better I don’t know. And I don’t think the General is still holding it against you. Mama M liked you, and she’s the one I was most worried about. She’s… protective.”

Thomas nods. “That’s good, thank you. I feel better, knowing that,” he admits.

“Why did you have a problem with Thomas being charming, Alex?” James asks, getting them back on topic.

Alex mumbles something he can’t understand in response, looking at his feet.

“Look at me and speak where I can hear you, please,” James requests.

Alex very reluctantly meets his eyes. “I was worried they would like him more than me,” he admits. “It was stupid, Mama M told me it was stupid. I mean, she didn’t say it like that. But she made it very clear I was being an idiot. Then spanked me for being rude to her guests.” The last of it is a whine- Alex knows very well he’s about to get another spanking. That’ll be three in just over twenty four hours, starting yesterday evening. James is well aware he’s near the end of his endurance, already.

That doesn’t mean he’s getting away with today’s behavior. “Alexander, are you telling me you were kicking- physically kicking- Thomas because you were  _ competing for your own parents’ attention?” _ he asks sternly.

“It sounds dumb like that,” Alex sulks.

“Can you think of a better way to phrase it?” James asks. “It looks pretty bad no matter what angle I consider it from.”

“I- no,” Alex admits.

“Regardless, is it  _ ever _ okay to lash out at either of us when you’re upset?” James scolds. “I seem to recall we went over this yesterday.”

“No,” Alex tells him softly, looking guilty. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I caused trouble when you guys were already nervous about dinner with my parents, and I’m sorry I took out  _ my _ nervousness on Tom. You didn’t deserve that.”

“No, he didn’t,” James tells him.

Tom just watches them uncertainly.

James decides it’s time to move this along. He goes to the settee, and says, “I think we’re ready to deal with this, then, unless you have anything else to add.”

Alex shakes his head miserably, coming to stand beside his Dom as James sits down.

Tom’s voice surprises him. “Can I- can I stay?” he asks softly.

Alex looks immediately at James, who raises an eyebrow at him. Alex nods silently, agreeing, and James says, “You may.”

Alex begins removing his jacket and waistcoat without waiting to be told. He takes off his cravat, too- he doesn’t usually, but he’s already pretty done in. James is fine with anything that makes him feel more comfortable, right now.

Tom is hovering somewhat nervously across the coffee table from the settee, and when Alex pushes down his breeches and underwear, he hisses. “James, you  _ can’t _ spank him again,” he insists.

James waits until he’s got Alex in place to look him over, seeing why Thomas is worried. Alex was probably already red still from yesterday when Mama M got to him, and her spoon-he can see the outline clearly in a few places- has left him scarlet across his bottom, with his upper thighs also pink and sore looking. James can’t believe he sat on that sore of a bottom through the rest of dinner and dessert, plus the carriage ride home, without fussing.

He hesitates. Maybe he  _ should _ wait until tomorrow, at least.

But Alex says, “No, I was awful, kicking Tom and being jealous because he was trying to make a good impression. Mama M told me she knew I’d get spanked when I got home and I deserved it, and I obviously wasn’t sore enough for it to remind me to be good, before.”

Alex goes quiet for a moment, then adds, “And anyway, you told me if I ever hit or kicked Tom again because I was upset, I’d get the cane.”

“Monticello,” Tom says immediately and clearly. It’s his safeword. James freezes, as he processes that.

“You’re safewording… being here for this? You can leave, if you need to,” he assures Tom.

“I’m safewording because you absolutely cannot cane him. I won’t let you,” Tom insists, sounding fiercer than James has ever heard him.

“You don’t get to decide how I punish Alex, Thomas,” James says sternly. He’d better get that clear, right now. “But do you seriously think I’d cane him, on top of what he’s already had? Have I  _ ever _ given either of you more than you could bear?” James asks.

“No,” Tom admits. “You haven’t.”

“And I’m not going to start now.” He focuses his attention on the bare bottomed sub across his lap. “Kicking at Tom under the table is childish, and rude, and disrespectful to our hosts. But it wasn’t intentionally harmful, Alex. That’s what the cane is for. You trying to  _ harm _ one of us, not just childishness,” he reassures his sub..

Alex nods. “Yes, sir,” he says quietly.

“You acted like a naughty child, who was angry about not getting all of his parents’ attention. And that’s exactly the kind of spanking you’re getting. A little boy who’s acting out instead of handling his problems like an adult,” he lectures, pitching his voice as if he’s speaking to an actual child.

The childishness of the scolding clearly embarrasses Alex. He groans, hiding his face in his arms. James pats his bottom warningly, then looks at Tom. “I am going to spank Alex, because he earned it and frankly he needs me to, so we can put today behind us all. If you’re uncomfortable, you don’t have to stay, Tom. Neither of us minds.”

Tom shakes his head, moving to sit in the armchair, where Alex can see him. “I don’t want him to be alone,” he explains. “He’s had a rough day.”

As long as Tom isn’t planning on interfering again- and he does seem comforted, now that he’s been reminded James is  _ aware _ of how close to his breaking point Alex already is- he thinks it’ll be good for both of them, for him to stay. And he no longer looks concerned for Alex’s safety, just determined to offer what comfort he can.

James needs to focus on Alex now, though, and that's what he does, running his hand across the younger sub's poor, red bottom. "This is going to sting," he warns.

Alex makes a sad little sound and nods. Once he's braced, James begins, spanking with quick, light little swats. He's hardly putting any force into spanking Alex, as sore as he already is. But Alex needs closure, needs to feel like he's been punished.

So James gives him his light little spanks, even as Alex twists and whines. Alex's bucking nearly sends him tumbling to the floor, so James tightens his grip on his waist and gives him a few sharper spanks on his marginally less sore thighs.

"I know you can't be still," he assures Alex, "But you need to calm down, or you're going to fall."

"I'm trying," Alex whines. James has paused, but he keeps squirming miserably, legs bending and toes scrabbling against the floor and the settee.

“Can I help?” Tom asks, surprising both of them. He leans forward, looking earnest.

James considers the offer. “What do you think? Would you like Thomas to help you be still?” he offers. Alex nods. This isn’t something they’ve discussed before, Thomas participating in Alex’s punishment in any way, or vice versa. So he’s got to be sure they’re both okay with it.

“Alright, Tom, the kicking I can handle, it’s when he’s flinging his whole body around that I’m worried he’ll fall. If you help him keep his torso steady, we’ll get this finished.” James instructs.

Tom comes forward, kneeling in front of Alex. He grasps the other sub’s forearms, shifting so Alex’s head leans against his shoulder. “Steady, Princess, I’ve got you,” he promises. Alex’s hands wrap tightly around Tom in turn, and he buries his face in the other sub’s curls.

Alex secured, James continues spanking. Alex twists and cries, and Tom holds him and whispers in his ear. James can’t hear what he’s saying, but it seems to comfort Alex, who clings to him harder. James keeps spanking for another long minute, evening out the redness of Alex’s poor bottom.

Alex is as red as he can go, now. James is barely patting him, little baby spanks that don’t do any damage but burn fiercely on already scalded skin. “You’ve got to stop taking it out on Thomas when you get nervous, Alex,” he scolds sternly. “No one deserves to be treated like that by the people they love.”

Alex sobs. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“I know,” James says, moving his hand completely away from Alex’s sore little bottom now. “And your spanking is over, now, and you’re forgiven. You’re okay, baby, I promise, you’re okay.”

He helps Alex to kneel shakily on the settee. Tom follows him up, climbing to the other side of the settee. Alex collapses against James, sobbing and apologizing, and he comforts him, stroking the younger sub’s hair and murmuring forgiveness and love. Tom doesn’t seem to know what to do with himself, keeping a hand on Alex’s back and trying to rub soothing circles.

Tom is obviously trying not to interfere. Alex is still adjusting, to being with them instead of alone. He’s used to fighting, bucking everyone’s authority, and submitting to James is something he  _ wants _ to do more than something he’s sure  _ how _ to do. Historically, Tom’s attempts to help have often made things worse, because he seems to bring out all of the sharp edges they’re still working to soften for Alex.

Now, though, Alex looks up tentatively to view Tom from under the hair that’s fallen messily in front of his face. “Sorry, Tommy,” he says softly. “Forgive me?”

“Always, Princess,” Tom says gently, like a vow. He presses a soft kiss to Alex’s forehead, and Alex’s tears, which had tapered off, begin anew. “Oh, sweetheart, don’t cry,” Tom says gently. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

James thinks that’s probably a good idea, and he helps Alex stand shakily as Tom rises to his feet. Tom pulls Alex close as James stands himself, and looking at his two subs, he thinks they might all actually be okay.


	5. Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas reacts to Alex's spanking.

Thomas is furious with James, for pushing Alex so hard. But his attention is on the other sub, now. Alex needs him, needs them both. So he stows his fury, holding his fellow sub close.

“Let’s get you dressed,” James tells Alex.

Alex pulls away, burying his face deeper in Tom’s shoulder. Tom pulls him further from James. “Leave them,” he tells his Dom, who had tried to pull Alex’s underwear and breeches back up.

“He can’t walk upstairs naked. One of the servants might be in the hall,” James insists.

Tom bends down, stripping Alex of his underwear and breeches and reaching for the throw on the back of the couch. He wraps it around Alex’s bottom half.

“He’s going to trip on that, going up the stairs,” James frets.

Thomas scoops Alex up into a bridal carry. “I’ve got this,” he says, “If you’ll get the doors?”

James shakes his head, “You sure you can carry him?” he checks.

“He’s just our little Princess. He’s not that heavy,” Tom assures him.

Alex grumbles something. He doesn’t like being called ‘little’ or ‘baby’ Tom knows. But he can’t help it- he’s protective of Alex, in a way he’s never been with a partner. He’d do anything to keep him safe and happy.

So he ignores Alex’s complaints, kissing his hair. “Now, let’s get you to bed and things will be better tomorrow,” he promises.

Alex clings tighter as Tom walks them up the stairs. James is behind them, looking ready to catch them if Tom trips. But he’s got precious cargo- he’s steady and careful as they make their way slowly upstairs.

At the top of the stairs, Alex whines. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Tom checks.

“I can walk,” Alex insists.

“You’d deprive me of getting to carry you around, baby?” Tom teases. “You wouldn’t do that to me, would you? You ought to be nicer to me, all things considered,” he jokes.

Alex doesn’t think it’s funny. He pulls back to look at Tom with big, sorrowful eyes. “You said-” A tear trembles in his eye, tracking slowly down his cheek. He doesn’t finish the thought.

“Aw, don’t cry. We don’t need any more Princess-tears tonight,” he says, wishing he had an extra hand to stroke Alex’s messy hair. “We’ll put you to bed sweetheart. You’re okay,” he assures Alex.

Alex clings tighter, and Tom takes him the rest of the short walk to the bedroom. He tries to set Alex down beside the bed, but he clings, not letting go. Tom nearly drops him. “Steady, baby,” he says, getting a better grip on Alex.

“Can I put you down so we can get comfy?” Tom asks.

Alex whines, but his tight grip on the other sub loosens. “Let’s get you out of the rest of your clothes,” Tom says, once Alex’s feet are firmly on the ground. He shrugs Alex out of his shirt, then bends down to deal with his shoes and stockings. “Put your hands on my shoulders, Princess. I won’t let you fall,” he prompts gently, rolling his fellow sub’s stockings down his legs.

Alex balances tentatively on his shoulders with just his fingertips. “You can lean on me, Princess. I’ve got you,” he promises. Alex doesn’t take him up on it, though. When he’s undressed, he turns away from Thomas, climbing onto the bed and burying his face in the pillows, lying on his stomach. He’s so done in he trembles, ever so slightly, and it stokes a fire in Tom’s blood he’s never felt before.

Alex looks so small and sad, alone in their big bed. Thomas can’t take it anymore, he whirls on James, who had been changing into his own nightclothes.

“You were too hard on him,” he accuses.

“He’s alright, Tom,” James assures him, looking at the bed. “And he’ll feel better in the morning, I promise.” He looks like he’s going to reach for Alex, and Tom steps between them, snarling.

“You’ve done enough,” he says furiously. “Leave him alone.”

He’s never felt like this, before. He’s so worried about Alex it’s like a physical pain in his chest. He knows James doesn’t intend the other sub any harm, but he absolutely can’t let him near Alex right now. He breathes heavily, feeling his fury build in his chest.

“Tom, calm down,” James says, holding his hands out. “You know I won’t hurt Alex.”

“You spanked him even though he was so sore. He’d already said sorry, James. He didn’t need to learn a lesson, he was sorry. So he got a little worked up, no real harm was done. I’m a big boy, I can take a few kicks. Everything would’ve been fine if you’d just let it go, you didn’t have to make him cry,” he insists furiously. “You’re too hard on him.”

“He was sorry, Tom. He was sorry and guilty and he needed help letting that go. He told us so, remember? He said Martha said he deserved a spanking from me, too. He felt bad, and it wouldn’t have been fair to leave him to deal with that on his own,” James insists softly. “That’s why I’m here. To take care of you both, so you don’t have to do it alone.”

Tom shakes his head. This is why he’s so sure he’s not a Dom. He can’t imagine hurting someone he loves, in the name of caretaking. Can’t fathom the protective pull he feels toward Alex guiding him to be anything but gentle with the smaller man. But he knows the feeling James is describing- he’s felt that way himself. Sometimes, the guilt is infinitely worse than the sore bottom.

“You didn’t have to keep going so long,” he says weakly. He still hates how upset Alex is.

“Stoppit, Thomas,” Alex insists from the bed. Tom turns to look at him worriedly. “Why’re you even doing this? I don’t want you to fight over me. You’d be happier if I wasn’t here at all.”

“Don’t say that, Princess. Don’t ever say that,” Tom tells him, fierce. He crawls across the bed to Alex, pulling him up so he can see his face. “I’d be lost without you. I’d never stop trying to bring you back.”

Alex looks away, doubtful. “I’m not fun anymore, if I’m this much work,” he says sadly.

“What do you mean, fun? You’re not a parlor game. You’re our Princess,” Tom insists.

“You lock Princesses up in towers so you can go have adventures, though,” Alex points out. “You leave them behind when you move on to something better.”

Tom pulls him tightly to his chest. “No, baby. No. Never. I’m never letting you go,” he promises. “If you’re the Princess, I’m the dragon guarding the tower. I’ve got this ball of something, deep in my chest, and I feel like I’d breathe fire, if anybody tried to hurt you. Even a little. I’ve never felt like this before. It scares me, sometimes.”

“And I’m the knight, here to tame you both so we can all live peacefully,” James says, joining them on the bed and wrapping an arm around them both.

Thomas is still looking for words to explain how he feels. “I… I mean, I’m protective of James. That’s why we fell out, at that first Cabinet meeting. I thought you were clever, then you made that crack about James being sick and I saw red. But it’s different. I know, logically, that you can look after yourself, Alex, I swear I do. But I still want to gather you up and lock you away forever where nobody can hurt you.”

“The dragon with his hoard,” James says gently. “Protecting his most precious treasure. And the dragon and the knight loved each other, even before the Princess came. But they both wanted to keep their Princess safe, in different ways. And they had to learn how to work together to take care of him,” he finishes.

“And they all lived happily ever after?” Alex asks.

James smiles, looking them both over. “And they all lived happily ever after. The end.”

Alex shifts to look at their Dom more fully, smiling at him. He hisses when the turn stretches the skin of his sore bottom. Tom looks at him worriedly. He’s not sure he’s ever seen Alex that red before. He’s worried by the way any movement seems to make him feel worse.

Tom releases Alex for a minute, passing him to their Dom’s arms and leaning across the bed to dig through the bedside table. James opens his mouth to say something when he sees what Tom has, but he glares at his Dom. “Dragons are experts on scorched,” he says, his tone just a little pleading. James considers him for a long moment, then nods.

He exhales, relieved not to have to fight his Dom on this. Alex is too sore- if he doesn’t put a little arnica on him, he’s not going to be able to sleep. And he might very well wake up with bruises. He doesn’t think Alex is bruised, but it’s better to treat him now than try to deal with them once they’ve already come up.

Tom sets the jar beside him, and James gently passes Alex over. Tom pulls the smaller body across his thighs, so he can see what he’s doing. They’d never actually gotten him into his nightshirt, so his bare bottom settles easily over Tom’s still clothed legs, ready to be soothed. Alex doesn’t so much burst into tears as begin leaking them- he’s too done in for any big reaction.

The crying makes Thomas realize he hasn’t actually said a word to Alex since he decided to get out the arnica. He’s about to explain, when Alex sniffles bravely. “Tommy? I’ll try t’be brave if you need to spank me, too. But it hurts so much I’m not sure I can.” He fusses a little as he says it, legs scrabbling against the bed like he’s too nervous at the thought of more spanking to stay still.

“No, baby, that’s not what I intended at all. I’m so sorry I didn’t explain. Don’t worry, anybody who tries to land even the teeniest little slap on this poor bottom tonight is getting their hand burned off by a big mean dragon,” he promises. James raises an eyebrow, but Thomas doesn’t back down. He means it, Alex has had enough.

“Then why’m I over your lap?” Alex asks him.

“You know Tom doesn’t actually get to spank you, even if you do need one, right?” James checks. “The only person handing out punishment around here is me.”

Tom shudders at the thought. “Alex, baby, I really don’t think I could, even if you needed me to,” he admits.

“Then why?” Alex presses.

“You know sometimes when we play hard we use arnica cream, from the apothecary? It dulls the edges of the pain a little, and it really helps jumpstart healing,” Tom reminds him. Alex nods. “James agreed to let me put some on you tonight, so you can sleep a little easier and hopefully feel better tomorrow.”

“Oh,” Alex says softly. “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome, Princess. But I’m afraid it’s going to sting a little, for me to touch your poor bottom. Even to put the cream on. Is that okay?” he asks.

“It’ll help?” Alex checks.

“I promise. Tonight, and when you wake up,” Tom assures him.

“James, would you hold my hand?” Alex requests.

“Would you feel safer if he did this?” Tom offers, belatedly realizing Alex might prefer their Dom do the soothing.

“No,” Alex says. “It makes me feel good, that you want to take care of me,” he admits.

“I do, very much,” Tom assures him. He removes the lid and scoops out a little of the sticky arnica, spreading it across the pads of his fingers. “Here we go,” he warns.

Alex whines and twists away from the caretaking just like he did from the spanking. James steadies him as best he can, but Thomas is crying by the time Alex’s poor, sore bottom is covered in the sticky healing cream. He really could never be a Dom. even incidentally hurting Alex, knowing he’s helping, is devastating.

“We need to let that soak in,” he says, wiping his face with his sleeve.

Alex pops up onto his knees, looking at Thomas worriedly. “Are you okay?” he asks.

Tom tries to steady his voice. Alex has had enough upset for one night. “I’m fine, Princess,” he says, smiling.

Alex peers at him suspiciously, crossing his arms. “Don’t lie to me. Or I’ll- I’ll tell James to spank you!” he threatens.

“Is everyone in this relationship in charge except me?” James laments jokingly, laughing.

“You both take care of me. I should take care of you, too. I do with you, Jemmy. I bring you coffee when the weather’s cold and make you hold me when you’re too tired and you won’t let yourself rest.” Tom chuckles at the gobsmacked look on James’ face- apparently the manipulative little brat had actually been getting away with that little trick. He thinks if anything, it’ll be more effective now that James knows what Alex is up to. “But I never help take care of Thomas,” Alex realizes sadly.

“I never really thought he’d want me to. He always seems so larger than life, and I’m just some orphan sub from the islands. How could I do anything Thomas Jefferson actually needs? But that’s because I didn’t know he needed me,” Alex says softly.

Alex has him there. “It was hard, seeing how much me touching you to put the arnica on hurt,” he admits carefully.

Alex smiles at him gently. “You were so careful. It really only hurt a little, and I already feel better. It helped. Thank you.” Tom smiles back. “Now we need to get you ready for bed, too,” the younger sub decides.

“Thomas has worked very hard today, looking after you and impressing your parents. I think we should look after him, now. If I help him get changed, can you put your nightshirt on and get him snuggled? Dragons need lots of snuggles,” James says gently, standing up and going to get both subs’ nightshirts.

He undresses Thomas gently, taking the opportunity to tell him, “I’m very happy you and Alex are settling into your relationship and really talking about how you feel about each other. But I’m still your Dom, Tommy, and I’ll look after both of you. You aren’t responsible for him alone, and you still answer to me.”

It sounds like a scolding. It probably is, technically. Especially since James takes advantage of Alex turning to climb into bed to give him a single, warning smack. But Thomas doesn’t feel scolded or guilty, when James finishes. He feels protected, and safe.

He’s able to be the man he is because he knows that, no matter how high he climbs or what he accomplishes, at the end of the day he gets to come home to James, and his Dom will keep him safe. Will take charge, so Thomas doesn’t have to carry everything himself. He hadn’t realized how heavy his worries for Alex felt, until James reminded him to let his Dom take the load.

Now, Thomas lets himself be gently guided to wrap around Alex, who has settled on his side in the bed. He pulls Thomas close, kissing his forehead, and Tom lets himself relax into his precious Princess’ arms. The rest of the tension melts out of him when he feels James settle behind him, wrapping a steadying hand around his waist.

The Dom kisses his shoulder. “We’ve got you, Tom,” he says.

“We’ve all got each other,” Alex agrees.

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be,” Thomas agrees, and he means it. Nowhere- not even Monticello- could be home, without the two of them. They are his home, and he loves them desperately

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est fini!
> 
> I love them so much. I never would've thought I'd love the three of them so much!!!  
> The next regular D/s verse fic is about Thomas's inauguration, and that one isn't TJ/Mads/Ham (TJ/Mads and HamBurr, actually) but even so, I feel like I'm writing TJ differently because of playing with him in these. If you like these versions of the characters, you'll probably enjoy Introducing Vice President Burr, Sir! too. Chapter one with Herc and HamBurr is up, and chapter two with TJ/Mads and Dolley is coming soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! And if you know an easier way of tracking all of the follow up fics, for readers of the original advent ones!


End file.
